The Vampire Hunter's Assistant
by tuttycute
Summary: Holly has been in the evil arms of Barts for 6 years, but is mysteriously rescued by Henry. She meets Abe at Henry's house, and they train together, seeking vengeance on Barts. But will they become more than just vengeful hunting partners? Or will Holly's past forever taunt her? Abe/OC Slight Henry/OC


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ABRAHAM LINCOLN: VAMPIRE HUNTER. Greetings, everyone! This one-shot is for ****Partyhard Drunkard XD.**** She created the main idea for this, and I am just writing everything out. I plan to make this into a real story, if I get enough reviews asking for one. Make sure to tell me in the reviews if you want a story, and if I get enough reviews, your wish shall be granted! So, this one-shot basically just goes over the whole base of the story I might write for this. More intricate details and extras will be in the story, along with multiple chapters, of course. If you follow or favorite it, just make sure to review, so that I can make this into a story for you guys. I won't make it if a sufficient enough people do not ask for it, so make sure to review. Otherwise, this is for you, Partyhard Drunkard XD, and all other Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter fans! So read on, review, and most of all, ENJOY.**

* * *

"Aye, Holly, that'd be another rum, eh?" the barkeeper said, spitting out a cherry pit. I nodded, running my hands through my chocolate hair. A tiny smirk formed on my face as I leaned a bit closer, my chest against the counter as I winked. "Of course, Jerry." He chuckled, hooking me up. I sighed, and leaned back as I waited for my fourth drink of the night. Barts wasn't at the plantation, and I'd managed to sneak back to the local pub as I did every night when he mysteriously vanished. I was young, too young, at 19 years old, to be getting drunk as a skunk every night, but it was the only thing that kept me sane. I'd figured out that Jack Barts was a vampire long ago, though he didn't know this. That devil of a man had killed my parents, taking me from my home at 13 years of age. That was a night I'd never forget. The flames, the thick smoke that blocked my airways, and the most horrid of all, the bloodcurdling screams of Mom and Dad while they burned an undeserving death. I could do nothing but watch as I was held by Jack Barts, who took me in as his ward, dirtying my purity later that night.

I shook my head, a scowl forming on my pale face. I was taken each and every night, my legs sore and human-shaped bite marks over my skin. I knew that he was careful to not bite me with his fangs as he took me each night. I had scars all over my legs, and my arms and neck, and I had to wear long, black trench coats and trousers to cover them up, since he threatened to kill innocents if anyone found out. I knew that he still killed innocents, of course, and that's probably what he did each evening that he disappeared for a lengthy time, returning at the late hours to torture me. But I didn't want to know what'd happen if I went against his command. I never learned to dance, do my hair, or anything other than read, write, clean, and cook. I shook my head again, swigging my rum down in one gulp as I was handed the strong drink. I was at the tavern. I couldn't be seen moping around like the helpless girl that I was. I had to be strong. No one would try to get me as Barts did if I looked intimidating. Everyone in town was scared of me, actually. They all shied away from me, the only person talking to me would be Jerry, though we never had deep conversations. He just gave me my countless drinks.

"I think it's time you had your last one, Holly." Jerry stated, chuckling at my swaying state. I glared at him, making him hush immediately. I had to get drunk every night in order to not scream bloody murder as I was raped, or break down into tears when I saw a happy family walk past me. No one knew what I went through. He had no right. "Shut up, Jerry." I growled, drinking my tenth rum. This drink was strong, one of the strongest drinks out there. Nearly all of it was alcohol, and it had no taste, just alcohol. I couldn't help but try to get as drunk as I possibly could, stealing money from Barts's large money stash to do so. It was the only thing that washed away the horrid memories that happened to me each night as I woke up with a hangover. I glanced outside, and my eyes widened to saucers. Dammit.

It was late, too late. Barts would be back anytime now. I looked at Jerry in a panic. He nodded, pity on his face. "On the house." He muttered. I nodded awkwardly at him, not very familiar with gratefulness, but trying to look warm as I smiled. I flinched when it turned out as more of a grimace as I ran out the wood door. I walked as quickly as I could, cursing to myself as I'd forgotten to tie up Lucy, my brown horse that I used to go to the pub every night. She's run off, where, I have no idea, but I'd now have to run to the plantation, alone, in the middle of the night.

I tripped as I ran through the woods. I'd stumbled upon Barts at the docks, and he had an eye shot out. He tried his very hardest to kill me, but I shoved a wooden stick through his chest. He could've easily gotten back up to kill me, I know that for sure, but instead, he laughed as he saw me run/limp away to the safety of the woods. I had scratches on my face, a deep sash along my cheek, bruises all along my pale flesh, and a bullet hole through my stomach. I gasped for oxygen as I finally fell to the ground after tripping over another root. I began to thrash like a fish out of water, trying desperately to get up, but my legs wouldn't coöperate. I was dying. I was losing too much blood, I realized with horror, as I began to get dizzy and gasped for breath. I felt my eyes rolling back into my head, and didn't see the dark figure above me as I passed out.

* * *

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. I felt the familiar pounding of a hangover as I began to sit up, but hissed, grabbing my stomach, which had a tight bandage around it. I winced as I felt a long line along my cheek, a wound that would most likely scar my skin. I slowly got out of the comfortable bed, but then began to panic. When I woke up at the plantation, I was always either on the floor, in a dirty cell, or in Barts's bedroom. I had no idea what this room was, and I hadn't seen it before while I stayed on the plantation. I then remembered what happened last night, the hangover's effects now gone. Jack Barts had found me….but he let me run off. Was he dead? Why was his eye shot out? I remember feeling great when I'd stabbed him with the wood…did someone find me in the woods?

Worry began to course through me. Did Barts know? I walked around the room cautiously, and thanked the heavens that the door was unlocked. I froze when I heard screaming and moans. Was this some sort of vampire captive place? I frowned, my nose wrinkling in disgust as I quietly tiptoed, trying to find a way out. I should've known. God hadn't been too kind to me all these years- why would he wait till now? I walked as quietly as I could down the stairs, wincing when I heard my toe step on a creaky step, letting off a loud, high-pitched squeak. "Who's there?" I heard a male voice say. My eyes widened. The vampire heard my squeak. I froze at the bottom of the stairs, walking backwards, looking around cautiously. I sighed, and turned around, only to scream in absolute terror when a man no older than me was face-to-face in front of me. The man screamed too, backing away from me as I did the same. I noticed with personal disgust that he was attractive, with thick, dark brown, curly hair, dark brown eyes, and sharp features. He had a long nose, thin lips, and large eyes. He was shirtless, with only a pair of low trousers on, I noticed. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander along his firm, flat stomach. He was tall, literally towering over my average 5'5. He had a bandage around his forearm, a blood spot on it. His right eye was forced shut, a line across his nose and to the corner of it. He had a busted lip and some scratches on his face. He was in a fight of some kind? My chest heaved, sending shots of stinging pain to my abdomen, but that was not on my mind at the moment. My lip trembled, and I cursed myself for showing weakness to this vampire. "W-what do you want with me?" I asked, mentally slapping myself as I stammered with fear. The vampire didn't act at all like one, his brows furrowing in confusion. He took a step closer, and I one back. "I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, continuing to take baby steps towards me, and me taking a step back as he did so. I scowled. That's what they all say. I panted as I hit the wall, cornered. I closed my eyes, waiting for the demon to touch me, but I peeked one eye open as the minutes passed by. He was a couple feet away from me, I noticed with confusion. He should be taunting me, groping me, and worst of all, trying to bite me. "Are you one of those…t-things?" I asked quietly, cursing at my stutter. He began to walk toward me, and I whimpered, closing my eyes again as he came closer to me. He was only a few inches from me, and I, for some reason, felt warmth instead of the coldness that I knew from being with Barts. He smelt awfully nice, like wood, salt, grass, and soap. It was a very clean, earthy scent, that teased me. This vampire would try to seduce me, wouldn't he? This…handsomeness…was all a part of his plan to kill me? Barts didn't care whether or not I was attracted to him. I opened my eyes halfway, watching as he reached his hand to my neckline. I squeezed my eyes. It's better when you don't see it happening to you.

I then opened them up to see him pointing to a mirror. I looked over, breathing out a breath of relief when I saw his reflection, but then tensing up again. I knew that even men were capable of doing the most foul things to women. I got a bit more loose when he backed away from me quickly. I blushed when I locked eyes with him. So he wasn't a vampire. That means that I just thought he was attractive. Minutes passed, and a very large awkward silence passed. I finally came from the dark corner, my right hand grasping my left arm, my right arm draped along my stomach loosely as I came out. "Who are you?" I asked, more confident this time. He bowed his head slightly. "Abraham Lincoln, ma'am." He said. I nodded, but did not return the introduction with my own.

I jumped when I heard another round of screams and moans. I took one look at Lincoln, and nodded to him, and we began to walk to the noises as quietly as possible. I grabbed a heavy book from a table, and followed behind him, waiting to knock someone out. Lincoln grabbed a tall candle pole, and we both gasped when we heard the noises get louder. Lincoln nodded at me, and barged in the door, and I followed him. I put my hands over my eyes as I saw the most unforgiving scene.

A man was in the bathtub with a woman on top of him, clutching her hair as they screamed in what I'm disgustingly guessing would be pleasure. I saw that Lincoln was staring at them, his mouth open, his jaw hanging, his doe eyes widening. I rolled my covered eyes at him. Baby.

I blushed when the man told us to close the door. Lincoln did so willingly, slamming the door as he ran his hands through his tousled hair. The red-headed woman came out of the bathroom in nothing but a white sheet held to cover her with her pale hand. She must've been drunk…she swayed passed us, her eyes lingering on Lincoln as she went down the stairs of the huge house. "Should we dive right in?" the man said, hitting Lincoln on the side as he came out of the bathroom, now clothed in a printed robe, I saw with relief. "Or are you finding Gabrielle's egress too distracting?"

I followed silently behind the two men as I followed them down the stairs, me eyeing Lincoln's defined back muscles before shaking my head in disgust. Men. Demons. Whatever. They only want to hurt. "Are you alright, ma'am?" Lincoln suddenly said as we began to go downstairs. My heart stopped as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. I gasped, violently shaking his arm off. "Get off of me you filth!" I yelled, scratching his arm. I then toppled over, almost falling, but grabbed the railing. He put his arms up in defense again. The other man rolled his eyes. "When one sees a woman limping, the kindest gentleman tries to help." The man said sarcastically. I said nothing as I turned my head away, limping slowly down the stairs. I then turned back, curiously looking at him. Who was this guy? Did he take me here. "I'm sorry, sir, but who are you?" Lincoln asked, still grasping his candle and I my textbook as he took the words from my mouth.

"Who I am is Henry Sturges. And where you are is my home. And about what happened…" he said quickly, pulling on a white, long-sleeved loose tunic. "I saved your life." He finished. He then turned his gaze to glance at me. "Both of you."

So he saved me from the woods? I think I remember someone hovering above me when I blacked out. "During your rather pathetic attempt at taking another's" My eyes widened. Lincoln was a killer? "What were you doing there, and how did you know I would try to kill Barts?"

…

"Jack Barts? You tried to kill Jack Barts?" I yelped, my mouth open. Is he the reason why that demon's eye was shot out when he jumped me at the docks? Lincoln swiveled to me, his face a look of shock. "You know Barts?" he questioned, coming closer to me. For some reason he looked a bit angry. I opened my mouth, about to tell him to back the hell up, but Sturges interrupted. "Questions will be answered soon, Lincoln." Sturges said, gulping a glass of red…wine? "How? I watched this boy carry out his first long awaited mission."

I glanced at Lincoln, distrust lacing my thoughts about him. "Drunk, may I add." Sturges said, snatching his black jacket from a chair. He pointed at me. "Both of you! People these days, trying to do the impossible while intoxicated."

I picked up the glass of red liquid that Sturges got his drink from. I looked as quickly as possible through the glass, trying to identify its contents without anyone noticing. I held in a flinch when I saw Lincoln towering over me, obviously wondering the same thing. I frowned when I heard Sturges say that Lincoln's heart was set on vengeance. I wanted revenge, too, for Barts had burned my house, along with my parents, and took me hostage for the rest of my life. Not now, I guess, for he seems to be long gone. But what did Lincoln have against Barts? What did he do to him? I chuckled when Sturges called Lincoln an idiot. Sturges knocked down some items from a table, obviously angry at Lincoln's failed attempt. "And you." He said, making me squint my eyes as I was now put to attention. "Trying to overpower a man, with no weapon, while intoxicated, may I add!" I sneered, my fists balling up into fists. "I did not choose to fight that goddamn demon of a man. I was trying to get back…h-home… and I was merely defending myself, after coming home from the tavern, at the docks. I managed to shove a wooden stick through his chest, but he just laughed while I ran away, escaping to the forest. You have no right. I could not help to get beaten by a vampire!" I vented, angry at him for implying such an idiotic idea. He didn't even look frazzled, which made me even more mad, as he chose to ignore me. He didn't say anything when I announced Barts's vampirism. In fact, he didn't even look like it affected him. My eyes widened as he applied sunscreen. Red liquid, sunscreen…

"A vampire?" Lincoln questioned, looking at me. I expected the laughing to come, but it never did. He just looked down at the ground, his eyes in another world. "Yes. Immortal, blood-sucking demons." Sturges agreed, his shoes crunching as he walked over some glass. "Fortunately, for you two, hunting them is something of a hobby."

I looked at Sturges, my breathing quickening. He was a vampire hunter? I growled when Lincoln stated that vampires were just myths. I'd known since I was about fifteen how ruthless and real vampires were. "Myths don't beat you to a bloody pulp and walk away with an eye shot out." I said angrily, swiveling to face him. Sturges began to pull on his boots, thanking Lincoln as he handed him his matching boot. "The girl is right. She seems smart." Sturges said, and I scoffed to myself at his silent implication. "If what you two say is true…I could kill him. I could pay you to kill him!" Lincoln declared, running to catch up with Sturge's quick gait. I silently agreed with the irritating man. I wanted for Barts to do nothing but burn in hell for what he did to me, and killing him would make me happy knowing he'd be tormented in hell for eternity. But I couldn't help but frown. I wanted that privilege of seeing him beg for mercy, screaming in pain as I murdered him. My eye twitched at the maddening dream that flooded my imagination. I frowned as Sturges informed us very bluntly that his services were not for sale. Lincoln ran up to the door that Sturges was walking to, blocking his path. "But you don't understand. My mother was murdered." My mouth formed a tight line as I glared at Lincoln. "You think that's a good enough reason, Lincoln? Barts has ruined my entire 19 years of life, 6 of which were in darkness and torture. And you are trying to get vengeance on him for killing your mother? I have had both of my parents burned alive in front of me, while Barts held me to him, lighting my house on fire. If I have gone through all of this without once trying to kill that jackass, you'd better toughen up like I have had to after 6 years of living hell!" I screamed, yelling in Lincoln's face as anger washed over me, blinding my senses. I put my hands over my nose, pinching the bridge of the small curve. There was silence for a moment, and I regretted that I slipped out my past from my uncontrollable anger problems. I massaged the growing ache in my forehead as Sturges took in the information. He leaned against the wall, looking at Lincoln and me. I ignored Lincoln's shocked face, and wrinkled my nose when I saw sorrow in his dark eyes. I don't need pity. What I need is…

…Vengeance, I guess. "Sturges. Start talking." I muttered, thinking of a thousand ways to kill him when he chuckled at my threat. "And if I teach you how to murder your families' murderer," he said, looking from me to Lincoln. I looked at Lincoln, who nodded his head at me. "how will that honor their memory?"

"So Abe," he said, twirling the pistol around in his hands. He'd finally agreed to train Abe, and I breathed out a relieved breath as we entered a room that held lots of different rifles, pistols, and other guns. There was also knives hanging up along the walls. I gazed in wonder at the room that surrounded me. "Which one takes your fancy?"

_All of them_ I thought to myself.

I glanced at a pair of sharp throwing knives, and my hand itched toward it. I'd always helped Momma cook at the house, chopping like a pro as my fingers worked. I gently stroked the two knives and twin blades, a smirk forming on my face as I picked them up. "I don't do well with a pistol, though I would if I knew them well enough." I murmured, silently telling Sturges my decision. I was really doing this, wasn't I? I suddenly jumped when Henry yanked the weapons from my hands. "What?" I questioned, backing away slowly. He stared at me with wide eyes, flinging his hands around like a madman. "Are you mad? You are a woman. You don't need to be more involved with these…dark arts…then you already are! Your job is to find a husband, have pretty little children, and die old!" My world became red as he said this. Had he not heard anything I said? I stepped to Sturges, a need to defend myself washing over me in thick waves. I slammed my hand against the wall, yelling out a frustrated noise. I saw Lincoln jump in surprise as he stared at me.

"Sturges, I heard you earlier. I _have _no family. I _have _no friends. It will most likely _stay _that way. By killing the vampire who did it, we'll be saving more lives from being taken. Papa and Mama would be crying rivers if they knew I had the opportunity to kill the most murderous person I knew, and passed it up all willy nilly. Sturges, I'm not asking you out of vengeance- I'm asking you out of passion for the future. Teach me. I'll even deal with that idiot of a man, Lincoln."

I roughed up my hair, panting from my speech. Sturges was still silent, and that didn't convince him, apparently. "A moment, Mr. Lincoln." Sturges said, motioning me to follow him back outside the room. "I cannot go back, Sturges." I murmured, crossing my arms. He opened his mouth, about to argue again, but I cut him off with a smack to the face. I watched him cradle his cheek as I glared daggers into his face. "I literally cannot go back. I have no home, no family to go to. I have no friends, because everyone is afraid of me. Barts will kill me if I go to the plantation. I want to learn to defend myself. I need to, Sturges. Can you grasp that?"

* * *

I laughed as Sturges asked- no, _commanded _Lincoln to chop down a tree in one blow. That was impossible. Lincoln sent an embarrassed look to me as we stopped in the forest next to Sturges's house. I'd laughed when he wanted to use the axe as a weapon, but hey, whatever kills those dirty blood-sucking demons. We'd been staying with Sturges for a few weeks now, thankfully not witnessing anymore bathtub scenes, for the sake of my poor eyes. I'd grown to like Sturges- not like like, but as a pal. He's the first _man _that I've grown close to ever since I'd been with Barts. It could also tie in with the fact that he'd saved me from Barts, saving me from my living hell, which was why I sometimes clung to him. In the back of my mind, I was afraid of betrayal, afraid that someone I got too close to would hurt me, such as Sturges. There was something about him. Lincoln? God, the man is so daft, I sometimes cannot stand being in the same room as him…

"But it isn't a tree." Sturges snapped after Lincoln voiced my earlier thoughts, something he did a lot. I looked at Sturges in confusion. He continued before I could ask. "It's what you hate most in the world." He said, his sunglasses on.

I looked at Lincoln in curiousity. "Tell us, Mr. Lincoln. What do you hate?" I asked, stepping closer to the man who was wielding an axe. He stared for a moment before raising the axe. "I hate Jack Barts." He stated calmly, hitting the tree with the rusty axe as I told him to strike down the tree. I giggled as Sturges raised a brow at Lincoln's weak hit. "Well, clearly you don't hate him that much." He said sarcastically.

"Tell me what you hate." I taunted, now getting the point of the exercise. "I hate that my mother was taken away." He said quietly, raising the axe and hitting the tree again. "Inadequate." Sturges said, a smirk forming on his face as I realized the goal. "I hate that we were afraid." Lincoln said again, striking the tree with more force. "And?" I questioned in a bored voice. "That my mother, father, everyone that we knew, lived in fear." He said, grunting as he hit the tree.

I scoffed. "That's pathetic, Lincoln."

"I hate that I was too small." He responded, panting as he struck the tree again, the metal making a ringing sound. "And weak?" I added in. "Yes." Lincoln said tiredly, cutting the tree again. "Like you are right now? And that you failed?" I teased, watching as he yelled out a 'Yes!' as he hit the thick tree again. "That you failed to protect her?" I continued, wincing at how he struck the tree, hatred bubbling up inside him. I walked a bit closer, letting my voice ring out. "And that you let her die?"

I covered my ears as he let out an angry roar, slicing the tree right down. I watched as the tree fell to the earth. I didn't want to be that tree just now. "Power, Lincoln, comes from real truth, not hate." Sturges said, walking by as if it were nothing. I winced in annoyance when he ruffled my hair, inching away, but following like a puppy-dog at the same time. It was strange. "And you, girl, are a good trainer."

"I hope that you didn't pretend that _I _was that poor tree, Lincoln." I muttered, a frown plastering my face as he didn't make any promises.

* * *

"YAH!" I bellowed, jumping from pole to pole as I sparred with Henry, ducking as another knife whirled toward me. I'd suffered multiple injuries all over my bodies from vampire-hunting training with Henry Sturges, but it all paid off when I could now see the invisible, harm the unharmable, and most of all, kill the nearly unhuntable.

I threw two twin blades at him, letting out an irritated moan as he easily dodges them. "Woah…woah!" I muttered, arching my back, sliding underneath an oncoming blade. I ran toward Henry at full speed, and at the last minute, jumped to the nearest tree branch I could find. I smirked as I saw him look around in confusion, and jumped from the low branch, onto his back. "Oof! Girl, what have you been eating!" Henry groaned as I sat on his back, my knives at the back of his neck. I scowled. "My name is Holly-Maria, not _girl_. Must you always be so infuriating?" I asked, hopping from his back quickly as I usually did when we trained. I turned to see Lincoln clapping slowly. I glanced at the silver axe in his hands. "Bravo, miss McClure." He said, smiling genuinely. I rolled my eyes. Why was he always so cheesy? "Whatever, Lincoln." I muttered, pushing past the wood-cutter. He frowned, but didn't comment as he went to train with Henry. I went inside the house, worn out from the intense sparring. We'd been fighting a good two hours. It was tough to beat the person who taught you all of their secrets, and knew them inside-out, but I managed to come up with a few things of my own.

I went straight to the large kitchen, pouring water from a pitcher that was set on the counter. I took a long swig, moaning at the cool pureness. I was about to pour some more when I saw another pitcher. Ahh. This must be that lemonade that Henry got. I didn't look as I hurriedly poured it from its metal case, taking a long swig.

I spit it out when I tasted iron.

I looked at the thick, dark red liquid. Blood. But why would it be in a jug?

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to lie to even myself, but I was hurt on the inside, hurt that he'd betrayed Lincoln and me. Mostly me. I trusted this man after I'd been raped every night since I was 13, trusting him not to do anything to hurt me. And he never told us that he was one of them.

(LATER THAT DAY)

"I know that you're a vampire." I said calmly after Lincoln went to sleep. Henry looked at me in shock, but it quickly vanished, that unidentifiable emotion on his face again. "I figured you would notice that."

I scoffed, inching up to the vampire. "You say that as if I just noticed a new hat on your head."

"I meant that you are more observant and cautious than most. You observe your surroundings carefully, and think before you strike. I knew that Lincoln was a bit too slow to figure it out, but I knew you would eventually find out."

I slapped him.

"Shut up, Henry Sturges! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?" he knew about what Barts did after I confessed after being in his home for about a month. Why would he think to keep something so big from me? Henry narrowed his eyes. "You promised to not kill from vengeance. To be a hunter of the darkest creatures of the night, you have to let go. Be a woman and grow up." I shook my head angrily at his words. "I have been strong my whole life! I am the definition of strong! Any other woman would be in a madhouse minutes after escaping Jack Barts. I found a way around it, drinking silly each night. I haven't broken down yet. I am stronger than most women and men combined!"

Henry sighed, swiftly removing his hand from my shoulder as I flinched in disgust. "That is where you're wrong, my dear. How can you heal and be strong if you haven't even accepted the fact that Jack Barts is real? That covering up your pain with hostility and hiding your long-awaited tears with excuses is something that cowards do? I am not here to spoon-feed you, girl. Just because your unfortunate past was harder than others it doesn't mean that I must make exceptions for you!" I ignored his furious calls as I rushed downstairs, only to collide with a hard chest. I looked up to see, who else would it be, Lincoln staring down at me from his tall stature. "I heard raised voices in the night." He explained his reasonings for being up. Before he could question anything, I shoved past him, disgusted with the very presence of Man.

(MORNING)

"No, Henry. Absolutely not."

"There are no exceptions." he said, slightly inferring the intense conversation we had last night. I scowled, eating my fruit as we waited for Lincoln to arouse. I had to start training with Lincoln, Henry had said, for the sake of our 'partnership'. But I am trained far enough. I could just go on my own, bur Henry Sturges disagreed, saying that if we've learned this much by him, it'd do us both better to work in pairs. "Yuck." I muttered as Henry swallowed the red liquid that I'd discovered was blood. It didn't help that I'd bitten into a juicy orange at the same time. "Good morning." I heard a familiar bass ring through the halls, footsteps tapping on the stairs. So Lincoln is finally up.

"It's about time." I complained, rolling my eyes. Lincoln rubbed his eyes, and looked at me again, his mouth slightly open. "Huh?"

I buried my face in my arms as I put my head down, a headache forming in my temples.

"Faster, Lincoln!" I yelled, blocking another one of his attempts. He grunted, trying to do a surprise swing at my legs, but I did a back-flip out of the way. "You are so agile!" he answered, parrying one of my blade's swipes. We'd started training, and we'd been sparring a good 30 minutes. He was not as easy to beat as I thought. I thought that the axe would be easy to outsmart, but he twirled and manipulated it effortlessly. I sweated like a sinner in church as I began to get fatigued, and he took advantage of my weariness. I ducked when he nearly got me. I came back up, not having time to make a sarcastic remark as he nearly beheaded me. I took advantage of the situation, and since I was low, I stuck my foot out suddenly, tripping him. As he struggled to regain his balance, I tackled him, sitting atop his stomach as I held a blade to his throat. He panted, his eyes wide. "You beat me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Lincoln." His eyes narrowed, and I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful hazel eyes, light caramel meeting with hazel. "You fight dirty." he muttered, panting from our brawl. I scoffed, but smirked, a smug look on my face. "Don't be a sore loser because I beat you, Lincoln. A vampire will have dirtier tricks up their sleeves when they actually _try_ to kill you." He furrowed his brows as I immediately rolled off of him, a bit awkward. "Why do you call me by my last name?" he asked, stroking his chin which now had a cut on it from our long spar. I spun around, raising my eyebrows. I actually don't know. "Because you aren't a friend." I settled for that, and continued to pack up my twin blades, ready to go to sleep. He continued to stare at me as I packed, and I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. "Then I should at least get a chance first, am I correct? Tell me if I'm on the right track to your friendship. I cannot work with someone who obviously dislikes me." he said in his deep voice. I turned back to see him casually slumping sideways against the wall. I sighed, walking up to him. I stuck out my hand. His eyes widened in surprise, but shook it firmly. "Holly-Maria Ecks McClure, Mr. Lincoln. And I _do _dislike you, but it's more personal than you. Though you really do aggravate me enough to make me hotter than the sun."

I snickered as I spoke formally. He bowed, and I curtsied as best I could in return. I'd never gotten the chance to be taught proper etiquette, but knew basic table manners and speech...I just had no use for it. I smirked when Lincoln laughed at the absurdity of the situation, and I joined him. My laugh was wispy and hazy, my jaw muscles and throat not used to producing the sound or movement of joy. I felt my cheeks burn as I laughed harder, Lincoln snickering beside me. I hadn't shown real joy or humor in a long time. I barely smiled, just smirked silly half-smiles. When my cheeks stopped throbbing, I turned to leave the large shed we trained in, throwing my black sack of weapons casually over my shoulders, ready for a bath and warm bed. I surprised even myself when I turned, watching Lincoln pack his things up. I admired the way he moved nimbly, his long fingers snapping pieces together and his brows hunched together in slight concentration. The muscles in his arms were more defined, and an unknown feeling fluttered each time they contracted. His hair was tousled even more than usual, and he had a light sheen of sweat over his face, neck, and other skin that showed. His broad shoulders looked very inviting as they hunched over, his knees to the ground as he packed away. He was attractive, and I couldn't lie to even myself at that. But I knew, one hundred percent, that I did not harbor any feelings for him.

But I made it so confusing for myself as I shouted out something that made him drop the weapon he was holding, swiveling to watch me leave.

"Abraham, you're on the right track."

* * *

**Springfield, 1837**

I blushed as I rode side-saddle alongside Abraham as we rode into Springfield. I bore a white long-sleeved top, black vest, black leather trousers, black leather boots, and a dark purple trench coat, ignoring the looks of the people as they saw me in trousers. I didn't mind if wearing dresses were required, for I didn't hate them, but they made me feel very trapped and restricted. I felt much more comfortable and relaxed in trousers. In my opinion, dresses and skirts were made for the sick fantasies of Men to enjoy. I let Abe tie Lilah, our horse, up, since I was still a bit scruffy about that. I took Abe's hat, something that always annoyed him, and snickered as I put it atop my own head. Abe and I had gotten closer during our few months at Henry's. We got forced to train together, since, as Henry said, we had to have each other's backs, leading us to an unexplainable link to each other. It was almost predictable, given that we'd both grieved for lost ones from the ruthless Jack Barts. I jumped when a shopkeeper through out a man, calling him a foul name "If I ever see you here again, I will have your balls as a coin purse!" the shopkeeper yelled to the running man as he literally threw him out. I looked at Abe, and we shared a look of puzzlement, but ended up shrugging. We entered the shop, watching as the man's ferocious attitude turned friendly, introducing himself as Joshua Speed. "Abraham…Uh, Lincoln. And this is Holly-Maria McClure." Abe said awkwardly, taking the man's hand after an awkward silence, and I rejected it as it was offered to me, staring at his hand stupidly. "Err, I need some help, including my friend here." He said, pointing to me. I didn't say anything, just observed the over-friendly man. Too friendly.

"I don't suppose you know of any rooms for rent, Mr. Speed? Err, a cheap one, as I've spent all of my money on law books and have none to spare at the moment."

"Now, as you say you have none, am I to take your meaning as 'cheap', or free of charge?" the man said, expercy in his voice. I raised my brows at that one. "Well on credit." Abe replied. I blocked out the two men's conversation to observe the way Abe interacted with people. He had a smooth voice, though he was a bit awkward at first, and was one of those people that just knew what to say, I guess, I noted with a bit of envy. "Good day." Abe said warmly before snatching his hat back from my head, making me yelp in surprise at the sudden contact. Speed chuckled, watching us leave. "Won't you get one yourself one day?" Abe said annoyed, speaking about how I always take his hat. I chuckled a dark laugh. I'd hadn't laughed a real laugh since I was 13.

"I like yours. So I take it." I said slowly, like I was talking to a baby. He rolled his eyes at me, a habit he'd picked up from me, I observed with slight amusement. I turned my head to Speed, who was walking out of his shop. "There is one room, Mr. Lincoln." He shouted out. I listened as he informed us that he needed a new associate. "There's a room upstairs. It isn't much, but I suppose it could be had on credit, if the tenant were willing to work here in return."

I cleared my throat, and Speed looked at me, as if noticing my existence. "Your friend may stay as well, even help around the shop, if she wants to, of course." I nodded my head, glad that I'd finally gotten acknowledged in the conversation.

There was one bed, I saw, as I peeked at the room when we got back in the shop.

Of course, I saw it coming,

* * *

I breathed in a deep breath when I heard the bell chime. A customer was in. I continued to sweep the floor, my coat off, leaving me in my long sleeved loose shirt and black vest. I scrunched my nose as I sneezed for the umpteenth time. This place was very dusty, and Abe and I would really have to work to get this place spiffy. I took the dusty floors after a quick claiming of it. I complained to Abe that since he was tall, he could easily get the shelves, but if I tried, I would have to stretch. He agreed with me, thank goodness, and was now dusting the shelves off and restocking them.

"Excuse me?" I heard a female voice say, her voice ringing out. "Excuse me, I'll be needing these."

"Just one second, ma'am." Abe droned longly. I groaned, pressing my hands against my forehead. Really, Abe? Just driving away Speed's customers. I went to the front to sort out any mess, only to see a beautiful woman standing before me. She had on an off-white dress with polka dots and lace on it, and floral embroidery on the bottom. She had on matching gloves. She had pale skin, like my glowing pale skin, and had dark brown hair in a neat, curled updo. Her eyebrows were perfect, almost round, and she had a flush of reddish-pink blush along her milky skin, giving her that innocent look. She had doe eyes and thick lashes, and plump, pink lips. She was absolutely breathtaking. "Well you needn't call me ma'am, as if I'm some haggard spinster…"

"I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am." Abe said in a rushed voice, dropping his rag to jump down from the counter in front of the woman. "Madam…I mean miss."

I wrinkled my nose as he stared at her, his eyes enlarging. He was only trying to be mannerable, and she just thinks he's insulting her…women these days. "I-I-I'm Abraham…Uh, Lincoln. She raised her eyebrows at his sudden appearance from the counter, and introduced herself as Mary Todd. I decided to invade in this love fest by walking to the front of the store, making my presence known. "Hello, ma'am. Is this mentally challenged man bothering you?"

I chuckled evilly as Abe sent a dirty look my way, his cheeks turning pink while Mary stared at me. I narrowed my eyes as she raked her eyes over me, looking at my appearance. "What?" I asked in a harsh voice. I rolled my eyes when Abe glared at me when she grimaced at my hostile tone. I decided then that I did not like Miss Todd.

I rolled my eyes yet again when a man came in named Mr. Douglas. I went to the back of the room, sweeping the floor, minding my own business as Abe talked to them, while I had no interest in conversing with the strangers, and vice versa, most likely. "Holly!" I heard a familiar deep voice yell out. I groaned, dropping my rag as just finished with the floor. I went to the front, ignoring everyone's curious looks as I approached Abe. I raised my brow at his sudden call for my attention. He motioned for me to read a letter that was in his hands. I was about to take it from him and throw it to the ground when I saw that it was from Henry Sturges.

_Dear Abe and Girl, _I read, rolling my eyes at Henry's nickname of mine, _Your prescription awaits you at the local pharmacy. Ask for Aaron Stibel, Junior. From Henry._

I looked up from the curly writing, sharing a look of queasiness with Abe. Our first mission. He nodded his head, and I nodded back, exhaling slowly as I folded the letter back up to give to him. "Mr. Lincoln?" Mary asked in her sweet voice holding up her list. I resisted from telling her to wait, dammit, but instead found pleasure in popping Abe upside the head, much to Speed's amusement. "Get to work, you crazy bum."

(LATER)

I walked, alongside Abraham, to the sun repellent store where our target was. I almost gave in when I saw an old man grinding some herbs into a bowl, glasses on his face. He looked completely innocent. I wrinkled my brows as I knew that that was not true, at all. I looked at Abe, nodding. "Aaron Stibel Junior." I spat out, itching to kill him already. "Yes?" the 'man' asked in a high-pitched voice. I didn't jump when his face contorted, veins on his face, his canine sharpening into sharp canines, spit flying from his mouth. I threw a knife at him, but he disappeared, and I was rammed into a glass-filled bookshelf. Abe fell through a trapdoor, I saw with horror, as he went to defend me. I pretended to be knocked out as a minute passed. Always have a contingency plan.

I walked as quietly as I could to the hole, but yelped when I ended up falling through another one. I was upside down, and my feet were hanging with rope tied around them, and my hands were bonded. I saw Abe give me a, 'Seriously?' look as I hung next to him, he in the same stance. I looked in disgust and terror at the dead bodies that hung next to us, their blood dripping into bowls. The vampire was collecting their blood to drink from like grape juice. How sick is that? I wriggled furiously as the vampire took out a knife, and placed a bowl underneath Abe's hanging body. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a second or two. Did you eat today?" the vampire taunted in a high demonic voice.

I watched as Abe took a knife in his mouth, slitting the vampire's throat with it in his mouth, and doing the same with his rope, cutting it with the blade between his lips. I saw the vampire coming toward Abe, and so I took a silver blade in my mouth, and twisted my jaw as hard as I could, and decapitating his head. Abe glanced at me with raised brows. I smiled, a real smile, and Abe smiled with me at the absurdity of it all. I spat out bits of vamp blood that was on my face. Poor Abe had it all over his face, including his eyes and mouth…yuck. I smiled. Our first mission, completed.

* * *

"Come on, Abe. Use this." I muttered, handing him a healing oil for a scratch under his eye. We seemed to have bonded even more after killing our first vampire. I didn't even mind if he touched me; which wasn't often, to my habitual relief, just a handshake, a quick pat on the back, things like that. He murmured thanks as he began to dab it on the wound. I shook my head. Last night was awkward, after we returned back to the shop. I made him sleep on the floor, refusing to share a bed with him. Hope he isn't too mad at me about that, but really, I didn't care.

"Merciful Christ, Lincoln, what happened to your face?" Speed asked…well, speedily as he entered the shop. I smirked, facing the shop owner. "You mean why it's so messed up? I don't notice a difference from how it looked yesterday." Speed chuckled, and Abe pouted his lip. I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked pouting his lip…okay, he definitely wasn't ugly, but I had to make up some excuse for his face. "We're going to a ball. All of us." Speed said, handing me the invitation. I growled as Abe snatched it from me, ripping it open. "Could be your chance to save Mary Todd from a life of boredom."

I grit my teeth at the mentioning of the weirdly irritating woman.

I laughed as I saw Lincoln's suit. The trousers were way too small, but I thought, naughtily, that he could pull any outfit off. I had on a simple dark purple gown with sleeves that fanned out as they got closer to the edge of the sleeve, starting tight at my shoulders and very loose at my wrists. My neckline was a deep scoop neck, showing off my rather large breasts that I usually had contained in a vest and tunic. The chest and waist area was tight, but it made a sort of bell-like shape as it fanned out under my belly button. I looked rather strange, with a flat butt and curved upper area. I didn't look nearly as pretty as the other ladies here, most of them swimming in lipstick and powder. "This suit makes me look ridiculous." He muttered angrily. I looked over at him in slight aggravation. Who was he trying to impress so badly? "No, but that hat makes you look ridiculous." Speed retorted. I got my opportunity when Abe took off his hat in questioning, and I grabbed Abraham's hat, snickering as he scowled when I put it atop my head, that had nothing fancy done to it, just a messy bun. My chocolate hair was hard to manage, since it was so thick and curly, so I normally just wore it down or in a bun.

I sat with Abe as we awkwardly sat down on some white-colored seating. I sat as formally as I could with my legs crossed, and back up. I sighed when I saw Abe relaxed, legs opened a bit and popping some grapes in his mouth. "Mr. Lincoln." I said in my best Mary voice, which sounded as nagging as possible. I laughed when he sat up, quickly swallowing his fruit, and scowled at discovering it was me. "Why are you so intent on impressing her?" I asked, a bit angry. I don't know why I'm so angry. He sighed, fixing his dark hair. "Isn't it obvious? I find Miss Todd to be an attractive woman." I laughed again, and he smiled at the rare sound. I glanced around the room where everyone was dancing. "You know what…" I started, a mischievous look on my face. Abe sighed, already knowing my idea. "Look, I can't dance, at all, but I am willing to make a fool of myself up there to have some fun. We need it, after last night."

Abe smiled, taking my outstretched hand as I stood up.

"Oh, Mr. Lincoln?"

Dammit, Mary!

* * *

"Pharmacists, innkeepers, pastors…the list just goes on and on." I droned on sadly as Abe and I finished getting ready to finally sleep after a long night hunting vampires. He nodded, yawning slightly, laying on the wooden floor as he put a thin blanket over himself. I snuggled in the covers of the double-bed, and looked at Abe guiltily. I sighed, taking a deep breath in. "Abe, would you like to sleep with me?"

His head shot up, his face turning red. "W-what?!" he stammered nervously. I raised a brow at his silly-looking antics, but then rolled my eyes. "I meant in the bed. Just to sleep. That floor musn't be comfortable, right?" he nodded slowly, his eyes wide in shock, but made no hesitation in crawling into the bed. It wasn't necessarily the best bed ever, but you tend to think differently after slaying vampires every night. I went to the other side of the bed, Abe doing the same, as we slept in quiet peace.

"Abe!" I yelled out when the vampire grabbed him in a choke hold. I stepped on the bellows, the vampire roaring and whimpering in pain. I grabbed him in a choke hold, and held him against the fire. "Now!" I shouted to Abe, who finished recovering. He went to press down on the bellows, the beast giving another painful cry. After it was weak enough, I held it as Abe sliced his head off, his black blood spreading everywhere. I let out a deep breath, and, for some reason, hugged Abe. I didn't feel any hesitation, and that made me proud. Jack Barts was slipping from my mind more and more with this repeating of violence each night. I hugged him close to me, forgetting how it felt to be in a comforting embrace, though the blood was kind of smelly.

(LATER)

"He was tough, but I'm glad he's gone. I told you that the bellows would work!" I smirked, crawling into the bed we shared at Speed's first, going to my right side of the bed that was against the wall. He chuckled, going to his side on the left side of the bed. We said nothing, just lay in the bed in slight insomnia. His warmth was comforting, and I was almost sad that it wasn't closer, but I didn't want to push my luck for the day. "Abe," I murmured softly, turning to my side to see him already staring at me. I blushed. "How did you find out about Jack Barts killing your mother?"

We spent the majority of the night in deep conversation about our pasts as fatigue began to finally settle in on us.

I woke up in a tight, warm embrace. I was about to panic at the rush of evil memories, but then realized that the embrace was _warm, _and I still had my clothes on. I didn't have any hangover, either. I was tucked into the arms of Abraham Lincoln, his arm muscles firm and warm as I lay close to him, almost on top of him. My legs were intertwined with his, my head resting on his bare chest ( boy, he loves to sleep without a tunic! ) and right arm around his torso, my left resting in a slight crook between his armpit and arm. My hair was taken loose, and his hands were in it. Did he take my hair out of its bun during the night? Or was it a simple coincidence? I inhaled his scent, my nose skimming his naked chest for his familiar earthy fresh scent; wood, salt, grass, and fresh soap, with a hint of vanilla. It was so fresh and clean and just…a breath of fresh air that I'd always be willing to inhale. "Don't go…" he murmured, holding me even closer to him. I gasped, but took in a deep breath to calm myself. This wasn't Barts. This was, however, Abraham Lincoln, a loving and fair man who was also loyal and strong. He wouldn't hurt me.

I relaxed, and responded to his tightening hold with a squeeze of my hand. "I'm not going anywhere." I murmured, feeling joy in comforting someone else with those words for the first time in 6 years.

I frowned when Abe was not in my embrace again after I woke up once more, sunlight now coming through the windows. Maybe he was already downstairs working, but I really doubted that. "Where'd Abe go?" I muttered after getting dressed, accepting the cup of hot tea Speed gave me. He smiled as he handed me some oatmeal. "On a date!"

I didn't even have to ask with whom.

I didn't go hunting last night. Instead, I drank wine. Lots of it. There wasn't any rum or strong drinks at the local Springfield tavern, so I had to drink about 20-plus glasses of wine to get drunk. Let's just say that it was worth it, but not worth the hangover I had this morning. I don't even know why I was so upset. I didn't like Mary, but she wasn't so bad to where I needed to resort to alcohol, I'm pretty sure.

I looked downstairs curiously when I heard chuckling. I then saw Abe hugging a handsome African-American man. I smiled slightly, happy that Abe was happy at seeing his old friend Will Johnson, one that he'd told me so much about the other night. "Hey." I said, actually saying the first words this time. Abe looked surprised too, but was overjoyed that I was pleased to meet Will, a sign of vast improvement on my part. Will smiled a friendly smile that looked a bit mischievous. "Aww, lookie here! Abe den gone and got him a woman. A very beautiful one, too! Abe, how'd ya do it?" Will teased in an exaggerated southern accent. I blushed, and Abe hit his friend on the back. "It's okay, Abe, you know me and my sense of humor. I will probably get along swell with Will." Will smiled, but looked at Abe questioningly when I knew his name. Abe blushed. "Abe talked about you a bit. But anyway, I'm Holly, nice to meet you."

I was not happy, however, when Abe, Will, and I ended up in jail, and Mary Todd had to bail us out.

* * *

I clapped when Abe finished his speech. He was such a good speech giver, for such an awkward conversation holder. I followed him as he finished shaking hands with Senator Nolan, only to see Henry Sturges standing there. "I sent you to Springfield to hunt vampires, not to chase votes."

I went up to Henry, interrupting his lecture, gathering him in a hug, shivering a bit at his cold skin. "Henry!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. He didn't hug back, just kept his arms up in shock. I saw him mouth, 'What's wrong with this madwoman?' to Abe, making me smack him on the arm. He continued to stare openly at me. "Never mind then." I muttered, a bit rejected, but squealed when Henry picked me up, hugging me. "No, no. Just a bit surprised, girl, with your anti-social attitude at my house, and now you're attacking me." I rolled my eyes at the secret vampire. No, I didn't tell Abe, only because I truly forgot about Henry during our stay in Springfield so far. "I-_We_ have done everything you've asked of us. Never the letter I wait for, and never the name I want most. When do I get to kill Jack Barts?"

I flinched at the mention of Barts, and Abe's eyes flickered to me for a second before going back to Henry. Abe was still thinking about Jack? And vengeance? I looked in curiosity when Henry gave him a silver pocket watch that was in a rag. I rolled my eyes at Abe's obliviousness. "It's time."

* * *

I watched in horror as Henry bit a man. He was killing him. Yes, Barts was dead, gone from the Earth and rotting in hell. I gave Abe the privilege of killing him, since I was weirdly not really bothered by him anymore. Barts told him that Henry was a vampire, and he was furious. Seriously, this is the angriest I'd ever seen Abraham. "You lying son of a bitch." He grumbled out, making Henry look over his kill. I knew Henry was a vampire, and for a long time. But he was a killer? He couldn't have…there's a reason to this.

I stood back and out of sight as I listened to the scene unfold. "Did the girl tell you?"

Shit.

"What?" Abe demanded, furious. I decided to come out of my hiding spot, wincing at Abe's look of pure betrayal. He turned his biting gaze back to Henry, who was backing away slowly. I gasped when Abe threw his axe at Henry. "God dammit!" he yelled out. Henry caught the axe. "No, Abe! STOP!" Henry cried, tussling with the hurt vampire-hunter. I caught Abe's axe as he was about to decapitate Henry's head. "Abraham!" I gasped out, holding onto the axe with all my might, fighting against the pressure. "You weren't ready to know." Henry said calmly.

"What, that you were a vampire?"

"You are not the only one who has lost everything…to vampires."

I listened intently to Henry's tale. It was so sad. His wife died at Adam's god forbidden mercy…and he had to watch the whole thing. I'd always wondered about Henry's past. He seemed almost as depressed as me when I was staying with him at his mansion. Abe lost his pitying expression and it turned to hurt, looking at me. "You knew this whole time." He said it like a fact. I nodded, my head down, unable to look him in the eye. "We did everything together. We were a team!" he yelled at me, throwing his axe violently to the ground.

I scrunched my nose, anger flooding my senses. "If you weren't so god damn _stupid, _you could've known, too! Think about it, Abe! Henry drank red liquids and put on sunscreen back at his house. He wears a lot of clothing layers and sunglasses. He had a rag underneath the silver pocket watch he gave you! It was so obvious, he was almost screaming the truth out to you!"

He dazed off in thought at my words, but hurt laced his facial expression again. His doe eyes widened, his brows furrowing, a crease in his forehead. I couldn't help but feel guilty at my wording when I saw his kicked-puppy look. I took in a deep breath, attempting to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Abe. I was going to tell you, I was really thinking about it, but I thought that it didn't make sense. It's just-"

" No, I'm sorry." Abe murmured. He turned to leave, and turned to face me, silently urging me to go with him like I normally would. I glanced back at Henry, who was bleeding and slumped against the wall. I turned back to Abe, sorrow on my face. "Abe…I-"

"FORGET IT, HOLLY-MARIA."

* * *

I'd gotten Henry back to the inn he was staying at, and was wrapping bandages around his cuts. He was watching me the whole time. "Put your chin up." I commanded. He obeyed, his eyes on me the whole time, a crease in his temples as he watched me apply ointment and bandages to his injuries. I'd already finished with his chest. "Holly." I jumped in surprise. That was the first time he'd called me by my name. "You don't have to do this. I'm a vampire. This will heal in a few days. You should've gone with Abraham-"

"No no no," I shushed him, admiring my bandaging work. "Listen, Henry." I said, sighing as I let down my hair. I grasped his hand in mine. "He needs some time to cool off, and so do I. I think that it'd be best if I stayed out of his way. He'll probably be back to normal tomorrow morning, running to apologize."

It never happened.

In fact, Henry informed me that Abraham proposed to Mary Todd right after I left with him. Should've known, I realized with a punch to my chest.

So Abe just wanted a family. A wife, children. The exact thing that Henry warned us about. It'd been a few months since I'd seen Abe, and was just exploring Springfield with Henry, waiting for Abe to knock on the door and apologize each and every cold night, but to no avail. I missed the warmth of his embrace each night when I went to bed, though it was not appropriate for an unmarried couple anyway, there was only one bed. Even Henry tried to comfort me, but his sweet-smelling coldness was not Abe's earthy warmth. I was grateful for the company, I was, and I'd grown close to Henry. He is the only one who hasn't left me yet. Even Will, a man that I'd gotten to know over me and Abe's months of silence, popped in to check on me every now and then, but still went back to Abraham every time.

And you know what happened after I went to bed each night?

I cried. I cried. I cried.

I hadn't cried in 6 years, and all of that pent up emotion was finally showing its colors night after night, Henry trying to soothe me some nights, others where I wanted to be strictly alone. My tears went down in rivers, as I cried hysterically, my crying turning into hyperventilating as I gasped for air, laughed, and cried at the same I time. I was losing my mind. So this is what it felt like to have a panic attack. Though I had Henry, I felt alone in this big world. Even if I'd left with Abe that night, I still would've been miserable. He would've been mad at me, proposed to Mary, and I would've ended up here anyway. From what Henry told me, he would be at Abe and Mary's celebration party, to celebrate their engagement. **( A.N. I know they get married but just keep reading, please. )**

I couldn't possibly go, at least not without crying like a baby. Another round of salty tears ran down my now rosy cheeks, flushed from the crying I'd been doing. I blew my nose violently into a tissue as I continued to sob. No, I was definitely not a pretty crier. Mary Todd probably was. She did everything perfectly to Abraham Lincoln. What did she have that I didn't?

My crying intensified as I realized that that list was indeed very long. She was pure, had money, had looks, was liked upon many...

I rubbed my eyes, and got dressed, trying to shake off the self-pitying I was now doing. I should've blocked him out like I did for my whole life. All of this would've been avoided if I hadn't of softened like a slug. It would be better to forget him, forget the hurt and pain, and leave the alcohol to drown me, but Henry said I had to go with him to the party. I sniffed, my head hurting and my eyes stinging from my intense crying. I'd stand and wait outside until I felt like I could go inside. I had to be strong. But no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, I felt my mental and physical barriers go up again when Henry tried to touch me. One of my only friends left and abandoned me, like a worthless stray on the streets.

**(AT THE PARTY)**

(THIRD PERSON P.O.V.)

"Congratulations." Henry said, a fake grin on his face. Abraham looked at him appalled before recovering, a smile of his own plastered against his face. "May I introduce Mr. Henry Sturges." Abraham said in a cheery voice, touching Mary's arm lightly. "My fiancée, Mary Todd, and my dear friend, Will Johnson."

Henry politely kissed the back of Mary's hand. Mary scowled a bit, but replaced it with a large grin, showing her bright pearls. "Heavens, Mr. Sturges, you're as chilly as the winter wind."

"I'm afraid that's a hazard of carrying one's own bottles." Henry replied, a bit bored with the slow woman, not correcting her as she called him by his formal title. "Well you know what they say, 'Cold hands, warm heart'."

Abe laughed, patting Henry on the shoulder. "Mr. Henry's a business associate!" Abraham said, laughter still in his voice. Henry's face got serious. "Yes, I thought we could talk a little business."

"Oh of course. If you'll excuse me," he said, planting a kiss on Mary's cheek.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Abe asked lowly, straight to the point. Henry's brow crinkled, and so did Abe's. Abe had never seen Henry actually worried before. "Be cautious, Abraham. One forgets how easily we can lose the most precious things."

Henry's world became red when he saw Abe glance in Mary's and Will's direction. "Dammit, Abraham Lincoln!" Henry said, raising his voice slightly without causing a crowd, hitting himself. Abe narrowed his eyes. "This is a day of happiness for me and my bride-to-be, Henry-"

"Screw that, Lincoln!"

Abe winced, listening to whatever it was Henry had to say, especially since Henry never got angry. Henry leaned in, whispering. "I was trying to talk to you about Holly-Maria."

Abe's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't heard that name in a while, at least not directed to him. Holly. "Oh, how is she? Blessed, I hope." He said in the fakest voice imaginable. Henry's nostrils flared, his anger coursing through his veins. "Why do you put up this façade, Lincoln? I do not know why you are so reluctant to speak normally about her! _I'm _the one who's had to comfort her while she cried each night, she didn't know why, but you and I both know _why_. I comforted her and it helped not one bit, because she wanted someone warm, someone closer to you. Do you know how much you ruined this girl's life? _Again?_ By you being ignorant and cowardly, she is now sheltered again. Did you know that I had to drag her outside to keep her busy, for I was too scared to leave her alone? She's fragile, and was healing, and you had to cause hell, didn't you? Why were you so upset? You left without reasoning, and she thinks that she is the reason for everything, and is blaming herself! You could at least let her know that it isn't her fault...not that that'd help, you stupid bafoon! Dammit, Lincoln! You've really screwed up this time!"

The people that were around the two whispered, mostly wondering what was going on. Abraham flushed red with fury. "This is my engagement celebration day. You can talk about your whores later when I have nothing better to speak with you about."

_PUNCH._

Abraham Lincoln was now holding his cheek, and he knew that only one other fist could've had that much power to it, since Henry had surprisingly not hit him. No, it was Holly-Maria, who came in at the wrong moment, listening to Lincoln call her a whore. "You think that I'm Henry's whore? YOU THINK THAT I'M A WHORE?" Holly screamed, tears running down her face as she sobbed, shaking violently with hurt, Everyone watched her run out, the party silent.

(H.P.O.V.)

I sat slumped against the wall, no more tears able to fall. I sat down, staring emotionless at the ground. Henry left me, saying he needed to get something.

I loved Abraham Lincoln. With a passion. And it sickened me to all ends that I still loved that bastard. He played with me like Jack Barts, except I actually fancied him. Well this would not happen to me again. I cannot be broken again. "Miss McClure?" I heard a voice say. I continued to look at nothing. I recognized the owner of the voice. Speed. "What do you want?" I asked dully. Speed cleared his throat. "I believe that Mr. Lincoln did not believe that. I will be right back. Make sure that everyone knows you're okay, y'know."

I said nothing as Speed disappeared. And I also said nothing as I let two vampires tie a rag around my mouth, and knock me out, no attempt to fight them off.

* * *

I watched, still emotionless as Adam led me down the stairs. All of the vampires 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. I was wearing a ball gown that was pitch black, and it was made of feathers, literally, and it looked beautiful **( A.N. think 'Black Swan' )**. I had on dark red lipstick and dark eyes for my makeup. Adam told me that he was hosting this in my honor. I didn't care. Abe still wouldn't come for me. "My love," Adam said, leaning down to kiss my pulse point. "you will be so powerful, next to me. We can rule, however you'd like. We can kill whoever you don't like, get whatever you like. We can even get vengeance on that dirty Abraham Lincoln."

I said nothing, the only sign of my being alive being my heavy breathing and silent tears running down my face. I did nothing as African Americans were brought into the ballroom dressed in fancy over-the-top dresses. They all began to waltz as Adam swayed behind me, his cold arms around my waist, his mouth at my ear, whispering in it and kissing it. "We could be together, forever." He murmured seductively, running a finger along my collarbone. I couldn't help but shiver at the tingle that followed it. "Dinner time." He said to the vampires in the room. I was frozen as I watched the vampires immediately begin to bite their African American dance partners, screams filling my ear. "W-what?" I said, the seducting spell gone. I looked at the door that was kicked open, and my heart thumped when I saw Abraham Lincoln and his axe. "Abraham!" I tried to yell out, but gasped when Adam made me look in his eyes again, roughly connecting them with a sharp tug of my jaw with his large chalky hands. He smirked, and lifted my jaw up with his fingers, rubbing his cold hands along my neck area, leaving goose-bumps on my smooth skin. His hands traveled down to the sides of my butt, and I hissed when he squeezed gently. "Adam…" I breathed, now somehow under a spell of some sort. My eyes drifted closed as he squeezed my butt, feeling it up before planting wet kisses along my jawline and collar bone. "Oh…" I moaned, smiling a dazed smile.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU EVIL PIECE OF SHIT!" Abraham roared, fury and jealousy laced into his tone.

Adam ignored him, and smirked at Abe before sitting on the bottom edge of the staircase, sitting me on top of his lap as he continued to pepper my neck with kisses. The lights dimmed, nearly all the way off, and that made my pleasure more intense. This seemed to make Abraham fight with more rage and power, his eyes literally not leaving Adam's as he killed the vampires in the room with only his axe. Valona ended up trapping Abraham under a chair, pinning him down. "Bravo, Mr. Lincoln. You're even better than I'd heard. A shame to sacrifice so many of my best men…but I needed to know if you were up to the task."

I watched silently as Adam left me, going to stand by Abe as he spoke with him. "Let her go!" Abe demanded. Adam chuckled, going back to stand, this time in front of me. I saw Adam looking over my shoulder, most likely at Abe, as he began to grope me again. "I don't think that she would like to, Mr. Lincoln. You see, she knows that even if she goes with you tonight, you will still be with that sweet little Todd of yours. Five seconds. Either I bite Miss McClure or I kill Mary. Chop-chop!"

Speed came in through the windows, a carriage bursting through. Adam released his hold on me and went to see. Abe grabbed my hand, pulling me along as Abe, Will, and I got into the carriage.

"Holly, I-"

"DON'T. Speak to me." I emphasized, spitting at Abe's foot in disgust as we got back to the shop. He gathered me in a hug anyway, me thrashing and kicking wildly. He put me down after a while, ignoring my kicks. I slapped him. I was angry with him.

"Abraham Lincoln don't you _dare _lay a hand on me! I'd rather that pasty vampire touch me than your filth!" I spat out, my eyes stinging. He swore, something he rarely did, and caught my forearms, making me shriek in terror at the sudden movement. He backed away from me, raising his hands defensively as I whimpered. He slowly inched toward me and me inching back, until I hit the wall. I closed my eyes as his body touched mine, his earthy scent overpowering my nose. I inhaled deeply and my eyes fluttered open, only to see his face inches from mine. "Abe-"

"Holly." He stopped me, pressing his warm lips against mine.

It was the best kiss I'd ever had. For once, it wasn't forced. I actually wanted this, craved this. I responded to his kiss, not caring that he was engaged or not. This was a once-in-a-lifetime thing.

His lips were soft against my slightly chapped ones, a perfect texture. He ran his tongue gently along my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gently bit his lip. The kiss was gentle, and got a bit more intense. I granted him access to my mouth as his wet tongue explored. I let him have dominance, his tongue winning our tongue-wrestle. His hands went around my waist and mine around his neck. I boldly jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist as we kissed, to give him an easier time with his tall stature.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really about a minute, our lips separated, our breathing heavy. "I called the wedding off right before I came to rescue you." I cocked my head, still breathing wildly. "Why?"

He pressed our foreheads together, and nuzzled his nose against mine. "Holly-Maria Ecks McClure. I am in love with you, and have been ever since we came back from our first mission. I knew that our lives would someday be connected from that point on. Would you give me the honor of having you as my wife?"

I said nothing as I absorbed his proposal. "I don't think so, Abe." I muttered. His eyes started to shine, but then I jumped into his arms, and he stumbled back a bit. "Only if you give me the honor of having you as my husband!"

_As I stole Abe's hat, putting it on my head as we were on our way to get some entertainment, I couldn't help but wonder if this was such a good idea. It's just me, worrying as usual. But it was the same feeling, that instinct I got when that bitch of a vampire, Valona, murdered my little boy. "Abe," I muttered, his hat still on my head. He looked up from the journal he was writing in. "Yes, Holly?" he said. I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it. Tonight, we would have fun. We'd won against the vampires, my husband the very President of the United States of America, Adam was dead, and we were finally in some peace for once. A small smile formed on my now wrinkle-bearing face. "Nothing, dear." I reassured him as we waved goodbye to Henry Sturges, on our way to Ford's Theatre._

* * *

**And done! Heh, I was almost crying at the end. Hope you liked it, and remember to review to get the real story story. It'll include all scenes from the movie/book in it, and you'll get extras, too, like when Abe and Holly-Maria bonded at night when Abe told her about his mother, or why Abe called her a whore and stuff, and more scenes, like the horse and train scene. Again, this was a one-shot, so I had to leave you begging for more, if you know what I mean. Sorry if some stuff seemed rushed, but I want the story ( if there is one. review, people! ) to be just a breath of fresh air after this one-shot, with more details, emotion, and best of all, the extra hidden cliffie-scenes and scenes added from the movie/book! Review, review, review, and spread the word, and this will definitely become a story…maybe even a sequel ;) Or if I get enough reviews on the story, an alternate ending chappie...I already have that idea planned out, and it's epic...so don't forget to review. Partyhard Drunkard XD came up with the OC's appearance and history. I basically wrote out her ideas, so make sure to holler out to her as well! Partyhard Drunkard XD, this one was for YOU! If anyone else wants me to do a one-shot for them, review and send me a PM, and I will make sure to get back to you.**


End file.
